The story of Darth Maldevor
by DRX2004
Summary: My OC and his story, my first attmept at an OC that has a story entirely devoted to that one character so please give any feedback positive or negative, i dont mind what sort


Obi-wan Kenobi looked on at the vast sandy plains in front of him. He was on the distant planet of De Karr and was feeling a disturbance in the force, an awakening. Obi-wan was a Jedi knight and had been sent by the Jedi council as they had all felt the awakening in the force.

Obi-wan sped across the desert on his speeder bike and soon came across a small town, this was where the disturbance in the force had come from and Obi-wan was certain where he had to look. He knocked on the door of one of the houses, the disturbance strongest at that point, and was met by a kindly looking middle age lady.

"May I help you?" The lady asked,

"I am a traveller from Coruscant and I am in need of shelter, may I please shelter here for the night?" Obi-wan asked and, with a sigh of relief, the woman let him in.

The woman had flyaway grey hair and hazel eyes. She called out to someone,

"Coran, please come here, I want you to meet someone."

A young boy, no more than fourteen entered the room and stared at Obi-wan. Obi-wan stared back and realised that this was where the disturbance in the force was coming from. This boy was force sensitive.

"This here is Obi-wan Kenobi, he is a traveller from Coruscant." The boys mother explained as the boy sat down, she then explained to Obi-wan,

"This is my son, Coran, his father died ten years ago." Obi-wan sat opposite Coran and began to explain who he truly was and what Coran possibly was.

"What if I'm not good enough to be a Jedi?" Coran asked Obi-wan who said,

"You will be, I can sense that the force is strong with you." Coran looked at his mother and asked,

"What about mom, could she come to Coruscant too?" Obi-wan explained that she couldn't come and Coran understood.

"Can I go mom?" Coran asked.

"It is your path to choose." His mother said and a few hours later, Coran and Obi-wan were on their way to Coruscant.

 _3 days later_...

Jedi master Mace Windu sat back in his chair and looked up and down at the teenage boy. Coran was strong with the force, he could sense that, however he could not tell if the boy could still become a Jedi at his age. Master Paro-Dema, an old Jedi master who had trained many Padawan learners, was tasked with training him and soon they were at the Jedi temple.

Coran excelled in his learning, quickly mastering many forms of lightsaber combat and his ability to use the force was incredible. Paro-Dema was impressed and soon Coran was building his first lightsaber. His lightsaber had a blade of blue plasma and had a simple casing that Coran felt suited him best.

The clone wars had just begun at this point and Coran fought at the battle of Geonosis valiantly, killing droids and almost killing Jango Fett, However that honour went to Mace Windu.

However, one day things began to change, Paro-Dema became distant and weary, and the Jedi Knight, Anakin Skywalker was changing. One day, Anakin went to the Jedi temple, where Coran was staying and he slaughtered the younglings, the Jedi guards and every Jedi who stood in his way.

Anakin stared down at Coran, pure hatred in his eyes and he said,

"You are a powerful warrior, you could do well serving under Darth Sidious. Join the Dark side, the Jedi do not allow you to use your full powers however become a Sith Lord and you will unlock powers you never knew you had." Coran stared back at Anakin and said,

"You're not going to kill me, right?" And Anakin said,

"Only if you join us."

Coran stood up and joined Anakin as they both went to the Mustafar system where they slaughtered the trade federation. Anakin came to be known as Darth Vader and Coran took the name of Darth Maldevor. Soon Obi-wan came to the Mustafar system and the two with lords engaged in combat with him, with Anakin being struck down in the final moments of the battle losing his legs, arms and his corpse being burnt. Maldevor was only slightly injured and took Vaders remains to Sidious's ship and they were taken back to coruscant where Vader became more machine than man and Maldevor found a planet beyond the outer rim where he would hide and train until a day where he was needed.


End file.
